Urlaubsfreuden, Ein LYSAS Ficlet
by ZaLa-WM
Summary: Die schönsten Wochen im Jahr.


**Titel:** Urlaubsfreuden  
**Autoren:** ZaLa (Zanna & Laren)  
**Disclaimer:** Gehören immer noch nicht uns. 'seufz'

**Kommentar:** Der nächste Teil unserer Ficlet Serie. Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

Heero starrte ungläubig auf den Prospekt, den er in den Händen hielt. „Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee?" fragte er zum wiederholten Mal.

„Klar," antwortete Duo strahlend.

Heero runzelte erneut die Stirn. So langsam kamen ihm Zweifel ob ihre Arbeitsaufteilung richtig gewesen war. Aber was hätten sie auch tun sollen als Une ihnen heute Morgen verkündete, dass sich ihr Urlaub aufgrund einer großen Mission verschieben müsste? Es hieß von heute auf morgen, entweder jetzt, oder erst in einem halben Jahr. Bei einem Blick auf Duos enttäuschtes Gesicht war Heero klar geworden, dass ‚erst in einem halben Jahr' keine Option war. Und deshalb mussten sie Hals über Kopf einen neuen Urlaub planen.

Duo hatte so getan, als wäre das überhaupt kein Akt. Und er hatte vorgeschlagen, dass er sich um die Buchung kümmern würde, während Heero ihre Koffer packen sollte. Ein Vorschlag, dem Heero sofort zugestimmt hatte. Schließlich kannte er seinen Baka. Wenn man ihn allein packen ließ, dann würde er – außer den wichtigen Dingen für Emily – wahrscheinlich nur Gleitgel und Schokolade einpacken.

Aber dadurch hatte er natürlich Duo die völlige Kontrolle darüber gelassen, wo sie denn die nächsten drei Wochen verbringen würden. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen auch dass zu kontrollieren. Heero starrte noch einmal auf die Prospekte die unsäglichen Horror verkündeten. „Duo, wollen wir nicht lieber doch Quatre, Trowa und Kit begleiten?" fragte er hoffungsvoll.

Duo winkte ab. „Ach nöh…. Die wollen doch eine Tour durch alle Winner Kolonien machen. Ich will aber richtige Sonne."

„Ihre Tour ist sicher sehr interessant, wir könnten viele Museen besichtigen," wagte Heero noch einmal einzuwerfen.

Duo grinste breit und drückte Heeros Hand. „Echte Sonne, Heero. Stell dir vor, wir beide an diesem schönen Strand. Das rauschende Meer, eine kühle Brise, und ein leckerer Cocktail in der Hand," hauchte Duo verschwörerisch.

Heero konnte sich das sehr gut vorstellen. Besonders wie aufregend Duo in der Szenerie aussehen würde. Sein Atem wurde schneller und er leckte sich die Lippen. Die Entscheidung war gefallen, ein Strandurlaub musste es sein. Aber er musste sich noch lange nicht dem Horror stellen. „Könnten wir nicht genauso gut von Quatre ein Haus am Strand leihen?"

Duo winkte wieder ab. „Nein, können wir nicht. Es wäre schon schlimm genug sich von unseren Freunden ein Haus ‚auszuleihen' wenn wir durchaus in der Lage sind uns den Urlaub selbst zu finanzieren. Ich will nicht das Q irgendwann denkt wir wären Schmarotzer."

„Das würde er nie tun!" widersprach Heero vehement.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber ich finde trotzdem, wir sollten nichts ausleihen. Es ist in Ordnung wenn wir alle zusammen irgendwohin fahren, aber nicht wenn wir allein sein wollen. Außerdem, ich will mich absolut erholen. In dem Hotel brauchen wir uns nicht ums sauber machen oder kochen kümmern. Und dort haben sie sogar extra abgestellte Kinderbetreuer. Wir könnten wirklich mal stundenlang nur für uns allein sein."

„Du willst ihnen Emily überlassen?" Heeros Herz zog sich zusammen und er warf einen schnellen Blick auf seinen schlafenden Engel. Nur um sich zu vergewissern dass es seiner Tochter gut ging.

„Heero," Duo klang inzwischen leicht genervt. „Tu nicht so, als wenn ich Emily einem Satanistenclub anvertrauen will. Die haben die besten Bewertungen. Die Betreuer sind gut ausgebildet und ich habe natürlich auch einen Sicherheitscheck gemacht. Emily wird dort nichts geschehen."

„Hn," sagte Heero. Diesen Check würde er noch einmal wiederholen. Nur zur Sicherheit.

Duo plapperte weiter: „Außerdem wird es Emily wirklich gut tun mit anderen Kindern zusammen zu sein."

„Das ist sie doch andauernd?" wunderte sich Heero.

„Ja, das schon. Aber sie ist die älteste und hat alle unter ihrem Pantoffel," Duo grinste voller Vaterstolz als er das sagte. „In zwei Monaten kommt sie in den Preventer Kindergarten, es kann ihr gar nichts schaden schon jetzt mit anderen Kindern zusammen zu kommen."

Heero nickte zustimmend. Es war vielleicht wirklich nicht schlecht. Aber dann schüttelte Heero wieder den Kopf. Er wollte doch diesen Urlaub nicht. „Duo!" sagte er vorwurfsvoll und zeigte auf den schlimmsten Punkt in dem Prospekt: „Hier steht dass es ein Hotel mit Animationsprogramm ist!" Er verschränkte die Arme und sah erwartungsvoll zu seinem Partner. Dieses Argument würde der Langhaarige nicht wegdiskutieren können.

Duo legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und flüsterte in sein Ohr. „Heero, sieh es ein. So schnell kriegen wir kein anderes Hotel. Und dieses ist super. Es hat 5 Sterne, einen Kindergarten, soll das beste Essen haben und Q ist sogar am überlegen es zu kaufen. Wir werden dorthin fahren."

„Aber was ist mit der Animation?"

Duo küsste ihn sanft auf die Schläfe. „Das wird kein Problem sein."

Heero drehte sich zur Seite und er wusste, dass er dem glücklichen Ausdruck von Duos wunderschönen Augen nichts abschlagen konnte. Er seufzte tief.

--

Heero starrte der Angestellten hinterher. Es war ja so klar gewesen. Er hatte es genau gewusst. Wieso hatte er sich von Duo nur überreden lassen?

Oh ja, das Hotel war sehr schön. Das Essen sehr gut, der Strand umwerfend und Duo sah in seiner Badehose fast noch besser aus, als Heero es sich hatte vorstellen können. Davon abgesehen, dass Emily wohl gerade dabei war ungekrönte Königin der Kinder zu werden.

Aber das alles half nichts um Heero zu beruhigen. Sie waren gerade einen Tag hier und inzwischen hatten schon vier Angestellte versucht ihn zu Wasservolleyball zu überreden. Und zum Tennis. Und zu einem Tanzkurs. Spinnten die denn alle?

Heero seufzte tief und lehnte sich wieder in seinen – zugegebenermaßen bequemen – Liegestuhl zurück. Er wollte gerade sein Buch aufklappen und in Ruhe zu lesen anfangen, als plötzlich unglaublicher Lärm anfing.

Heero setzte sich auf, schnell hatte er den Ursprung der Ruhestörung geortet. Er würde das nicht dulden. Er stand auf und ging in Richtung Strandbar. Dort erklärte er den Angestellten sehr ruhig, was er mit ihnen und der Musikanlage anstellen würde, wenn nicht innerhalb weniger Sekunden Ruhe herrschte. Zu seiner großen Befriedigung wurde seinem Wunsch sofort nachgegeben.

Dann machte sich Heero wieder auf den Weg zurück zu Duo. Ein wunderbarer Anblick erwartete Heero. Duos Haar flatterte im Wind. Das konnte Heero fast versöhnen.

Aber er hatte sich kaum hingesetzt, als erneut eine Angestellt auf ihn zuging und fragte, ob er nicht Interesse an Strandaerobic hätte. Ein paar Minuten später hatte Heero sie darüber aufgeklärt wie viele Knochen man in einem menschlichen Körper brechen konnte. Die junge Frau wurde weiß um die Nase und verschwand sofort.

Heero legte sich wieder auf den Stuhl. Dann drehte er sich zu Duo um und sagte vorwurfsvoll: „Du hast gelogen."

Duo setzte sich auf und blickte ihn direkt an. „Ich? Wann das denn?"

„Du hast gesagt wir würden hier keine Probleme haben. Aber diese…. diese Animateure lassen uns einfach nicht in Ruhe."

Duo kicherte leicht. „Oh Heero. Das ist doch kein Problem."

„Nicht?"

Duo beugte sich vor und küsste ihn leicht. „Nein. Ich glaub du hast jetzt jedem Angestellten soviel Angst eingejagt, dass sie uns ab jetzt in Ruhe lassen werden."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Vertrau mir," grinste Duo breit.


End file.
